Name in Lights
"Name in Lights" is a song by Sarah Leichtenberg. It was used for the STARS group dance "Celebrities" in Move Over, I'm the Star of Dance Moms: Miami. It was used again for Kendall's solo "My Name in Lights" in Hollywood Here We Come, Part 2 of Dance Moms. Kendall's solo: My Name in Lights STARS group dance: Celebrities Lyrics Glitz and glamour, fortune, fame Six a.m. and it's just the beginning Why bother playing if you don't plan on winning? Don't have time for the boys and the action It's about the money, honey, don't need distraction Don't... hate... me... (Don't hate me) Come on people, check my style Sea... to shining... sea Everybody sing it now Oh yeah Here we go Baby, hear my song, I was playing on the radio Ooh yeah Alright Any time you turn around you're gonna see my name in lights My name in lights My name in lights You're gonna see my name in lights A word to the wise When you open your eyes You're gonna see my name in lights Eh, eh, yeah Diamond rings, Gucci things, don't have time for summer flings I just need a minute, I know what next season brings Girls do you feel me, yours who you wanna lead I know, come check this, my name's in lights for all to see Don't (don't)... hate... me... (Don't hate me now) Glitz and glamour, fortune, fame Sea... to shining... sea (Shining sea) Touch me, feel me, say my name Oh yeah (oh yeah) Here we go Baby, hear my song, I was playing on the radio Ooh yeah (ooh yeah) Alright Any time you turn around you're gonna see my name in lights My name in lights My name in lights You're gonna see my name in lights A word to the wise When you open your eyes You're gonna see my name in lights You're gonna... see my name in lights (You're gonna see my name in lights) Glitz and glamour, fortune, fame Oh yeah You're gonna see my name in lights My name in lights My name in lights You're gonna see my name in lights My name in lights My name in lights Gonna see my name... in lights A word to the wise When you open your eyes Oh yeah (oh yeah) Here we go Baby, hear my song, I was playing on the radio Ooh yeah (ooh yeah) Alright Any time you turn around you're gonna see my name in lights Oh yeah Here we go Baby, hear my song, I was playing on the radio Ooh yeah Alright Gallery 431 Kendall My Name In Lights 1.png 431 Kendall My Name In Lights 2.png My Nmae in lights.jpg Kendall Name in Lights.jpg Tumblr m54de4t5Mo1rtv1olo1 1280.png Category:Pop Category:Electropop Category:Dance Moms: Miami Season One Songs Category:Dance Moms: Miami Songs Category:Dance Moms: Miami Group Dance Songs Category:Songs used in Move Over, I'm the Star Category:Kendall Solo Songs Category:Season 4 Solo Songs Category:Season Four Songs Category:Songs used in Hollywood Here We Come, Part 2 Category:Jazz